Arlene Shram's Two Houses
Arlene Shram’s Two Houses are separate locations in Season Seven and Season Eight of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. They are the residences of Hannah McKay's friend. Season Seven 1st House It’s small house with a cluttered backyard in which a tree grows. Clothes are hanging on a line to dry, and Christmas decorations have been put up. Location * Hialeah, Florida Summary * "Do You See What I See?" Debra Morgan, following up on a message left by Clint McKay, pays a visit to Arlene. They sit at a picnic table in the backyard and talk while Arlene’s two kids play nearby in a wading pool. Arlene says this is her first Christmas sober, and then Debra brings up the reason she is there -- to keep Arlene out of jail. She accuses Arlene of being an accessory to murder, having either helped or kept quiet when Hannah poisoned a halfway house counselor ten years ago. Arlene feigns ignorance of the matter. Debra tries to convince Arlene to testify against Hannah. She plays hardball, threatening to arrest Arlene and have her children taken away. However, if she cooperates, Debra promises to give her immunity. Arlene asks for time to think about it, and Debra leaves after telling her to play with her kids because, depending on what she decides, she might not be able to do that for a long time. Gallery Debra questions Arlene Shram.jpg|'Arlene and Debra''' Arlene listens to Debra.PNG|'Arlene listens to Debra' Season Eight 2nd House It’s a pink one-story house in a residential neighborhood. Along the front, there is an aqua-colored wrought iron fence, and bougainvillea grow around the porch. Location * Miami, Florida Summary * "Make Your Own Kind of Music” Hannah has stashed half a million dollars at Arlene's house, and she needs it in order to start a new life. Dexter drives Hannah there, and he remarks that it’s a nice place. Hannah says Arlene received a cut of her money because she is helping to hide it. Arlene greets them at the door and asks Dexter if he’s the asshole who turned Hannah in. She’s surprised to see they’re back together and asks how that’s going to work out. The cash is hidden in a bedroom closet and, just as Arlene hands it over, Dexter spots Deputy Marshal Max Clayton through a window. Dexter orders Hannah to hide and tells Arlene to act like she has nothing to hide. When Arlene lets Clayton inside, he is surprised to see Dexter sitting casually at a table. Clayton asks him why he’s there and Dexter claims it’s to warn Arlene about Hannah being back in Miami. Clayton looks around and tells Arlene that it’s an improvement from her last residence. He asks how she can afford it on a part-time waitress job at Denny’s since that won’t buy a doll’s house, let alone pay the rent. He asks if she’s getting help from Hannah whose husband is worth over half a billion dollars. Dexter speaks up and pretends that he is the one helping Arlene. He puts his arm around Arlene, and acts like he’s her lover. Clayton believes him but mocks their relationship, saying that Dexter sure can pick them. Once Clayton is gone, Dexter and Hannah leave the house, with the money in a suitcase. Dexter tells Hannah that the Marshal will have her face all over Miami, and it's not safe for her to be seen in public. He suggests that she hide out at Debra's beach house. Reluctantly, Hannah agrees since there is no alternative. Gallery Arlene answers door to Hannah and Dexter.PNG|'Arlene answers the door' Arlene retrieves money from closet.PNG|'Arlene retrieves money from closet' Dexter warns Hannah to hide from Max.PNG|'Dexter warns Hannah to hide from Clayton' 2 Max and Arlene.PNG|'Clayton questions Arlene' Arlene and Dexter pretend to be a couple.PNG|'Dexter pretends Arlene is his girlfriend' Related Pages * Arlene Shram * Hannah McKay * Clint McKay * Max Clayton Category:Locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Residences Category:Indexter